


Something More

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, aged up characters?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: “What are we?” TJ said slightly hesitant, “I mean don’t get me wrong I love what we have going. I love kissing you. Like a lot. But don’t you wonder if we could have something more?”or T. J. and Cyrus figuring out what they want
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Something More

Cyrus and TJ were making out on the couch one afternoon when suddenly TJ pulled away abruptly. “Cyrus?” TJ queeries.

“Yeah,” Cyrus said casually while catching his breath. TJ just looks into Cyrus’s gorgeous brown eyes. Cyrus saw TJ’s hesitation, and put his hand on top of TJ’s. 

“What are we?” TJ said slightly hesitant, “I mean don’t get me wrong I love what we have going. I love kissing you. Like a lot. But don’t you wonder if we could have something more?” The room went quiet. The boys still tangled in each other's limbs, but TJ now held himself above Cyrus.

“Don’t you want to hold hands, or go on dates, or even kiss in public?” TJ asked hopefully. “We don’t even have to tell the world just your friends.” Once again Cyrus said nothing. “We don’t have to tell your friends if you don’t want to. Sorry. I don’t mean to pressure you or anything. I just thought that it might be nice to be able to say that we are together. Even just to each other.” 

Cyrus was simply, there is no way to describe it better, shook. TJ wanted to be something to him. And when Cyrus got excited or shocked enough he froze. 

‘Oh shit, oh shit I messed up I need to fix this quick,’ TJ thought to himself.

“I’m sorry this was stupid let’s just get back to kissing,” TJ said leaning towards Cyrus. Right before their lips collided Cyrus swiftly put his pointer finger on the other boy’s lips. He needed to talk to TJ about this. About how much he wanted to tell the world how much he cared for his really not scary basketball guy. But when he went to open his mouth no words came out. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry Cyrus,” TJ said, shuffling Cyrus completely. “I um, I will just go. I obviously messed this up. I mean classic TJ right. I will see you at school tomorrow. Just um think about it. Okay?” TJ rambled as he smoothed out his shirt and grabbed his drawstring bag.

Cyrus immediately began to panic curse his awkwardness. He rushed up, maybe a little too fast as he felt all the blood rush from his head, and ran to TJ spinning him around by his pant loops like you would see in a movie. 

“I would love to date you and show the world TJ Kippen,”Cyrus said with the world’s largest smile on his face as he stood on his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend’s, could he say boyfriend now?, lips.

“Good,” TJ said as his nose was touching Cyrus’. They stood there for a good few minutes just staring at each other. Cyrus could see the faint freckles that TJ had, and Tj could feel the heat from Cyrus’s every breath.  
…

The next day they walked into the spoon hand in hand going to their favorite booth. Amber walked by eyeing her younger brother suspiciously. 

“Um what’s going on here,” She said wiggling her eyebrows, “did you finally muster up the courage and ask him out?”

“Yes I did thank you very much,” TJ replied smuggly. Amber scoffed as she rose her eyebrows high sceptically.

“You? Asked him out? I thought that surly Cyrus would have gotten the courage before you. Ya wimp,” She said. One of her many joys in life was to make  
TJ’s life miserable. 

“If telling everyone else is this humiliating we have a long day awaiting us.


End file.
